The Sk8Boarder NextDoor
by SkrewedUp08
Summary: KagInu Sanmir sesrin ococ some ooc Language...and stuff...MY caracter...Pru and a few oc...Inuysha moved next door to Pru...Well chaos begins and then you have love, secrets, freaky 8 year olds...life sucks yet you must love it...death...
1. SANTA IN SEPTEMBER

Today was like any other day. Kagome, one of Pru's best friends, was at Pru's house sitting   
  
on the big comfy couch watching the big, flat screen TV. They're waiting for Sango, their other   
  
best friend. These girls have been friends for awhile now. Ever sense they were about 10.....  
  
Flashback   
  
Ms. Hanna, their 5th grade teacher, cam into the classroom, with a little girl, about the age   
  
of 9, trailing behind her. This girl wasn't any ordinary girl her, her hair was brown with silver   
  
tips and her eyes were violet. If you look closely there are golden specks dotted in her eyes. Ms.   
  
Hanna stopped at her desk and turned to her class and said,  
  
"Well class, it seems we have a new student today. Pru Kawasaki, transferred from a   
  
school not to far from here. I know you all will make her feel welcomed." She smiled warmly   
  
and looked down at Pru, which had been standing next to her. "Pru," she started, getting the girls   
  
attention. She then looked at the class and continued, "You can sit in between...um...Kagome and   
  
Sango. Kagome, Sango, please raises your hands for Pru to see." The 2 girls in question raised   
  
their hands high and smiled a most welcoming smile. Pru spotted the girls immediately and walked   
  
up to her desk to sit. Kagome, which sat in front of her, turned around and started,   
  
"Hi! My name is Kagome Higurashi and the person sitting behind you is-"   
  
"Sango Suzuki." Sango budded in. "Is your hair and eyes natural?" asked sango with curious eyes.  
  
"Uh...yea." replied Pru.  
  
"Wow! That is so cool!" Kagome said amazed. Pru was a little shocked no one had ever said the way   
  
she looked was cool or any other nice thing for the matter. "So, do you want to have lunch with us?"   
  
asked Kagome with hopeful eyes. Pru thought for a moment and then said,  
  
"Sure...I guess." The other 2 looked quite happy and sango said,  
  
"Pru...I have a feeling this will be a beautiful friendship."  
  
Back 2 Reality  
  
(BTW PRU IS A YEAR YOUNGER THEN EVERYONE IN HER GRADE)   
  
DINGDONG!!!  
  
DINGDONG!!  
  
DINGDONG!  
  
"Will someone get the damn door?" yelled Apolla, Pru's aunt, from the kitchen.  
  
"Why is it going somewhere? If it is we could always get another one." Pru yelled   
  
back sarcastically as she continued to watch her movie.  
  
"You're impossible." said Kagome as she got up to get the door. Kagome walked up to the  
  
door and asked, "Who is it?" The voice from the other side said sarcastically,   
  
"Guess."   
  
"The Easter bunny?" asked Kagome even more sarcastically.  
  
"No...But close." replied the voice.  
  
"Um...my aunt Bee Bee?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No...But your getting warmer...you don't have an aunt Beebe." said the voice.  
  
"Um...I know...You must be Santa Clause!" yelled Kagome. Pru stopped watching the movie   
  
by now and she started to watch the seen at the front door.   
  
"Sense you know who I am can I come in?" asked the voice.  
  
"Well if you're really, truly Santa, you should have presents. I don't see presents!" yelled   
  
Kagome will a feigned pout. Pru couldn't help it now she was laughing so hard, her face turned   
  
blue.   
  
"If you open the door you might." said the voice. Kagome then opened the door to be face to  
  
face with none other then Sango. She has dark brown hair with red streaks and dark brown eyes.   
  
She was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt; she had her skateboard in her left hand.   
  
"Hey! You're not Santa!" yelled Kagome with fake disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm not. Man, I've been living a lie all these years. How can I live with myself?"   
  
replied Sang with sarcasm. Kagome stuck out her tongue and Pru just kept laughing away   
  
almost in tears.  
  
"So...what are you girls up to today?" asked Apolla, Pru's aunt, as she walked into the   
  
living room.  
  
"Um... we are going to the skate park...we skate...we come here...we skate...uh then I go   
  
skate everyone home" replied Pru.  
  
"Oh, pretty skate filled day." Apolla said jokingly.  
  
"Yea...anything you want us to do?" asked Kagome as Pru gave a frustrated sigh."   
  
"Um...yea I want Pru home by 4:00 to meet the new neighbors. I also want ya'll to pick   
  
up the brat- I mean Aki from old lady Kaeda's. K?" explained Apolla.  
  
"Got it!" Sango, Kagome, and Pru said in unison. They all started to run outside and   
  
hop onto their boards, skating down the side walk, on their way to the skate park.  
  
Reviewz plz just need 5 don't matter if you hate it or not or if you review more then once.....  
  
BeKKa 


	2. WE MEET AKI

Ch.2 picking up the abominable   
  
At the skate park  
  
"What do you wanna do now?"asked Sango as she looked around the almost empty skate park.  
  
"I can't believe you have to ask." replied Kagome.  
  
"The pit?" asked Sango.  
  
"The pit!" agreed Kagome and Pru in unison.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Pru was was still skate boarding while the other two were sitting on the side watching.   
  
"Hey what time is it?" asked Kagome.   
  
"Um...Oh shit! Time to go!." replied Sango hurridly.   
  
PICKING UP  
  
Aki put her hands on her hips as Pru, Kagome, and Sango opened the door to Old Lady Kaeda's house.   
  
"Well hello girls," said Kaeda, "I was just about to call your aunt, Pru."  
  
"Yea…" Kagome answered, "Sorry about that…"   
  
"You're late!" Aki shouted, "Again!"   
  
"Don't complain," Pru replied. Aki grabbed her bag, ran out the door, and stomped her foot. She fished out a pair of blue roller skates.   
  
" I have every RIGHT to complain! You're late for the third time this week. You know, Kanna's sister's never late!"   
  
"Do I look like Kanna's sister?"   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well I don't care!"  
  
"Yea but last time I had to walk home in the rain."   
  
"Your point?"   
  
"I HAD NO UMBRELLA!"   
  
"Oh get over it."   
  
"For some reason, Pru, I feel like we're forgetting something..." Kagome said abruptly.   
  
"Don't we have to meet the new neighbors?" Aki asked.   
  
"That's right! Damn it! I forgot about that!" Pru exclaimed,   
  
"We have 10 minutes…" Kagome said, looking at her watch. Aki pulled on her roller skates.  
  
"Will you hurry up?!" Pru demanded. Aki rolled her eyes.   
  
"Don't blame me! This time it really isn't my fault!" she yelled, standing up and starting down the sidewalk. "Well," she said, looking at the three of them, "What do you want? An invitation? Let's go!"   
  
The four of them raced down the sidewalk to Pru's house.   
  
Cheli's A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!? WILL THEY BE LATE?? WHO WILL THE NEIGHBORS BE??? WILL AKI SOAK HER SISTER'S BOYFRIEND'S UNDERWEAR IN HONEY??? Oops…kinda gave that away…now I have to think of something new…oh well… NE WAY!! I SHALL KEEP YOU IN SUSPENSE, B/C ONLY THE CHELI AND THE BEKKA KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE!!!!BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…FUNNY……….................cheli loves you all…bye!   
  
CHELI   
  
Bekka says....O...k....   
  
Cheli says: DOTZ! I'm CRAZY....SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!   
  
Bekka: hey u took that from me! YOU! YOU! TAKERER PERSON YOU! :-D   
  
Cheli: n ur point is? SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!   
  
Bekka: YOU COPIED ME N I SHALL GET YOU BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!   
  
Cheli: MAKE ME!   
  
Bekka: make you what?   
  
Cheli: I dunno but YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO IT!   
  
Bekka: try me...   
  
BYE! BYE! BYE! BYE! BYE! BYE! BYE !BYE !BYE! BYE! BYE! BYE N BYE! 


	3. MEET THE NEIGHBORS

DISCLAIMER

* * *

Chapter 3

The girls arrive at the house and now stand at the front door.  
"Okay. Aki, no funny stuff." said Pru, with a dull look on her  
face.  
  
"Why sister what do you mean?" asked Aki with the most innocence  
you ever did see. You would swear that you saw a halo over her  
head.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, don't try anything. Okay?"  
Pru scolded.  
  
"fine sure whatever just don't make me touch them I do not  
touch people that I don't know." replied Aki, boredom seeking in.  
  
"Okay, everybody ready?" asked Kagome as she turned the knob to  
open the big blue door. They walked in, going towards the living  
room.

When you walked into the living room you were met with a floral looking creamed colored couch on you left. on your right are two peach arm chairs and a side table. A recliner set on the right of the couch and a side table next to it. The flat screen TV straight ahead. Entertainment system surrounding the TV.  
  
Sitting on the couch were 3 men, well 2 men and a boy around 17. The older man, who seemed about 45, was wearing a gray striped pin suit. His hair was remarkable silver and his eyes were stunningly gold. The man next to him had on a royal blue sweater and white dress pants. He had snowy white hair much like his fathers. Golden eyes, if you look at him you could see the coldness, His face was emotionless. The next man or boy had white snowy hair thicker and shorter then the other too. His golden eyes showed much emotion and he looked very bored. He wore a red muscle shirt with black baggy jeans. A bandanna rested on his head.  
The women whom sat next on one of the arm chairs next to Apolla had on a bright pink suit that showed a little too much cleavage and was a little to short. Her blonde hair was put into a bun. She had blue eyes, must have come from America. Not that many blonde hair blue eyes people in Japan. Everyone looked at the girls as they came into the room.  
  
"Hello girls." said a very happy Apolla.  
  
"hi." replied the girls in unison.  
  
"These are my nieces, Aki and Pru. Pru's friends, Kagome and Sango. Girls, These are the Takahashis." explained Apolla.  
  
"The pleasure is all ours." replied Kagome with a smile that contained much innocence.

"Your aunt has told us much about you, Pru." said Mrs. Takahashi.

"Oh, she has?" Pru replied, assuming the worst.

"Nothing bad I assure you." Mrs. Takahashi laughed lightly before continuing, "She was just telling me that you have a magnificent artistic talent, you're a superb athlete, and she has also told me how darling the little one is." Aki smiled big and innocent after hearing this.

"Oh yes, she is darling. Isn't she?" Pru commented with slight sarcasm.

"Yes she is. She has also told me you'll be in you senior year. Yes, Inuyasha is also a Senior." explained Mrs. Takahashi.

"Oh wow, we could probably show you around the school." Replied Kagome with a friendly smile.

"That would be wonderful." Mrs. Takahashi taking another sip of her tea.

"Well sorry to run off but I have chores to do. It was nice chatting with you." Pru said as she started walking up the stairs.

"It's been nice meeting you, bye." Kagome said. The girls all walked up the stairs going toward Pru's room. As they all walked through the door way, you could see to the right was a stereo and a black desk with a black dell laptop. To the left was the unmade bed and the tv/dvd/vcr. The comfy black comforter, and royal blue sheets were twisted and the blue pillows were on the floor. Straight ahead from the door was a closet and the walls were white covered in posters. Right wall was black as was the left wall. The wall the girls had their backs to was blue. The carpet a lighter shade of blue with a black throw rug shaped as the crescent moon, Clothes thrown everywhere. You could find crescent moons randomly be found around the room. On the shelves, bed, chairs.

"So are we really doing chores." asked Kagome a little confused.

"No. I wanted to watch the Ninja Turtles." replied Pru.

"Okay...I'm getting on the net for a second." said Sango as she sat on the royal blue desk chair and turned on the computer.  
(An: there are a lot of blue and black things in her room huh? THAT'S CUZ SHE'S ME AND I LIKE THOSE COLORS...hee hee)

30 minutes later

"Awww! Its over!" exclaimed an annoyed Pru. (An: you would be annoyed if the ninja turtles were over too.)

"Come on! Come on!" said Kagome trying to get depressed Pru off the bed. It wasn't working. "We gotta go down stairs..." Kagome trailed off then bust out with "Skateboarding." Pru ran down the stairs practically running over Sango, who just opened the door and started down stairs herself. Pru was about to run outside with her skate board when she realized she forgot it. She was starting to go back up stairs when she saw Kagome and Sango coming down with Pru's and their own skateboards in hand.

"Ms. Apolla, we have finished our chores. May we please go outside now?" asked Sango.

"Oh of course dears." replied Apolla.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, would either of you like to come with us?" asked Kagome with up most politeness.

"Sure..." replied Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry but I have much work to do..." Sesshomaru relied.

"I wanna go!" Aki piped up.

"Aki let them get to know each other." Apolla argued, glaring at Aki for her sudden outburst. Aki gave the girls a fleeting look.

"Um...Aki why don't you go and visit Souta. He's home and he's probably bored half to death." Kagome offered, feeling a twinge of guilt for Aki. Apolla looked up at Kagome.

"Oh, you don't have do that, Kagome. I don't want to put you 4 out of your way."

"It's no trouble, really. I'll send her home with Pru when we get to my house."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Don't worry about it, Ms. Apolla. Souta will be happy to see her."

"All right then. Aki you may go."

"Yes!" Aki mouthed silently.

"Behave for Mrs. Higurashi."

"Oh I will Aunt Apolla. You know me."

"Oh, they're just the most adorable children!" Mrs. Takahashi exclaimed watching Inuyasha and the girls leave. "Pru's so sweet and the little one's just so adorable. And they're so polite. Kind picture perfect."

"Oh yea those two are a real piece of work," Apolla smiled and replied, then murmured quietly taking a sip of tea, "let me tell you."Okay people tell me how you like it...sorry it short...and big surprise in later chapters...by the way people to tell you this now....I like dots....because if you haven't noticed before now.

* * *

5 reviews as always.  
Sorry that the chapters are short...I'm just VERY LAZY...  
-Bekka-

HEY HEY CHELI HAS SOMETHIN TO SAY!

Deep breath I am cowriter of a story! YAY! and remember, I try to make her do the chapters faster so i not lazy....she is....

CHELI


	4. DUN DUN DUN

**At Inuyasha's house**

**They all arrive in front of Inuyasha's house well more like his mansion, about 4 stories high. Kagome and Sango looked in awe at the building while Pru just looked at it confusedly. 'de ja vue' she thought. Inuyasha unlocked the door and they all headed inside.**

**"Damn, It's a lot more bigger inside then out.." said Kagome as she looked around. Two extravagant stair cases going up to the second floor rested in the middle of the lobby.**

**"Um sure whatever" replied Inuyasha, taking off his shoes and putting them by the door.**

**''Kag, I think it just looks that way...you know if it was bigger inside then out...that's just weird." explained Sango.**

**"He. She is right you know." Pru Replied. **

**"Shut up!" Kagome snapped back. Then she noticed Inuyasha staring at her. "What are you looking at?"**

**"Nothing...Nothing at all." Inuyasha dully replied.**

**Sango getting tired of all of this and decided to get started. "Anyway, which way is your room." she asked while starting her way to the stairs.**

**"Third floor, hall to your left. You keep going straight then turn right and it's the fourth red door on you left." Inuyasha explained.**

**"Okay! ummm...what?'' Kagome said. trying to figure out what he just said.**

**'So hott, yet so stupid' thought Inuyasha as he walked up the stairs. BIG sweat drop "Never mind. Follow me.."**

**(:AN if you don't know what a sweat drop is (some people are THAT stupid) POOPY ON YOU:)(say hello to my little friend...Oo AHHH THE MEN IN WHITE COATS...How COULD YOU CALL THEM...okay back to the story...maybe...okay I shut up now...maybe...)(AN be prepared for longness...and maybe some more longness. Do you believe in the lock ness monster) **

**'pissy much. Damn that ass is cute.' Kagome thought trailing behind him she just happened to look up at a very nice butt that belonged to a very annoying hanyou.**

**"heh" Pru mumbled under her breath without even noticing it.**

**"What was that for" asked Inuyasha.**

**"huh, oh nothing. Don't worry about it." replied Pru. 'Damn I need to control what I do more, I think he's on to me.' Pru thought as she walked with the others...**

**(:AN...man my character is paranoid...dude I suck at writing...who agrees with me?:) **

**In his room**

**"Which box?" asked Pru, looking at the millions of boxes stacked up in his room.**

**"Dude, you didn't like unpack yet or something?" asked Sango, seeing as the only thing unpacked was his bed which wasn't even made.**

**"No Sango. He did unpack, just that this was what he wanted to throw out." replied Kagome.**

**"Very funny." Sango retorted as she made faces at Kagome which Kagome made back. Then said**

**"I know."**

**"Children, Children. Don't make me put you in a corner." Pru said jokingly at the two 'kids'.**

**"feh" **

**"okay...well do you need help unpacking or something." Kagome asked.**

**"No!" replied Pru and Inu in unison.**

**"Sure you do, we could come by tomorrow and help." Kagome explained.**

**"feh" **

**"I think that's a yes...or a whatever. I am pretty sure its a yes." Pru replied in a bored voice.**

**"Pru don't hurt yourself thinking so hard." Kagome said digging into a random box.**

**"okay then. I THINK I'm to hurt to tutor you in English. Oh well. retorted Pru also digging into a random box.**

**"Damnit." replied Kagome...**

**"Ummm...lets see. What's this" asked Sango as she looked into a box fool of clothes. She pulled out half of a heart shaped locket.**

**Inuyasha looked up from the box he was digging in and he frowned. "Don't touch that." **

**"okay fine" replied Sango as she settled the locket back into the box.**

**kagome found a box of pictures. Most of them were family pictures. "Who this?" She asked as she picked up a photo of a young girl about two years old with raven black hair with a silver tent to it. Her eyes were of a most golden violet and her smile was as bright as the sun. She was sitting down in the grass hanging on to someone's leg.**

**Inuyasha looked up once again and this time he was angry "my sister" he replied monotonously.**

**"where is she, when are we going to meet her" asked kagome curiously.**

**"your not" replied Inuyasha trying to get his mind back to his skate board.**

**"what? why? asked Kagome a little hurt at his voice.**

**she's dead" he replied not looking back up at her.**

**oh my god I'm so sorry" replied kagome. **

**feh forget it" Inuyasha retorted. A few moments of silence pass and then all of sudden...**

**"FOUND IT LETS GO" exclaimed Pru. Everyone looked up and saw a fleeting Pru with two skateboards in hand.**

**Outside**

**'you shouldn't have done that kag'. Pru said in her mind to kagome, listening for a reply.**

**'I didn't know' Kagome thought.**

**'common sense. they would have mentioned her if they wanted us to know.' Pru thought back.**

**'fine then don't get pissy' replied Kagome.**

**'you just so naive' **

"**Okay guys lets skate!" yelled Sango as she hopped on her skateboard.**

**I hour later**

"**I got go! BYE!" yelled Kagome running in the direction towards her house.**

"**Hey Kag, tell Aki to come home!" Pru yelled back.**

"**Sure bye."**

"**Later!" Sango ran towards hers**

"**yeah, later!" replied Inuyasha.**

"**BYEZ!" yelled Pru.**

"**You're going to let your sister go home by herself, alone, in the middle of the night." Asked Inuyasha.**

"**Actually, its 7 and she can take care of herself." Pru replied simply.**

**AN: HINT, HINT, HINT FACTORIAL... **

"**Any way, I got to go. See you here tomorrow." She continued.**

"**Feh, what ever." He replied walking towards his house.**

"**Dumb dogs..'' mumbled Pru walking towards her house.**

"**Huh?" asked Inuyasha, thinking she was talking to him.**

"**nothing. Bye."**

"**Later...bitch."**

"**So naive." **

"**what are you mumbling"**

"**nothing bye"**

"**Bye"**

**the next morning**

"**Pru! GET UP!"**

"**OKAY!" she yelled back and then turned over in bed with the pillow over her head. **

'**hee hee hee' thought an unexpected little visitor rising from the foot of Pru's bed. "UP!" yelled little Aki as she threw the covers off of Pru.**

"**mumble, mumble. Toys and chainsaws." **

"**I don't care what you do to Pooky Bear! I WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Aki yelled in Pru's ear.**

"**Well, that's new." She mumbled. **

"**It's the school parade today, dumb butt. I'm supposed to be queen." Explained Aki oh so cutely in all her glory, pigtails, and a denim jumper.**

"**Who'd elect you queen?" Pru asked sarcastically, causing Aki to flick her at her temple. **

"**Owie that hurt."**

"**DUH, now up."**

"**Okay, okay, I'm up." Pru replied as she got out of bed and walked to her closet. She continued, "By the way, get out." **

"**FINE" Aki yelled then continued. "But, if you get in that bed you are dead." **

**SLAM! **

"**Aki! Don't slam the doors." Apolla yelled from the kitchen.**

"**Got her up didn't I?"**

"**yeah but don't slam the doors."**

**back in Pru's room**

**Pru stood in front of the bathroom mirror dressed in a black shirt that says 'My imaginary friend thinks you have serious problems." And baggy black camouflage pants, with her hair in a low ponytail. A loud banging erupted from the door.**

"**PRU!!! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE 20 MINUTES!!" Aki's voice yelled through the door. "I really, REALLY GOTTA GO and I'm not paper-trained!!!"**

"**You like trees don't you?"**

"**PRU!!"**

"**Say your ABC's and I'll let you in. Be sure to emphasize, oh big word, _p!_"**

"**OOOHHHHH!!! APOLLA!!!"**

"**PRU!"**

"**APOLLA!!"**

"**_PRU!!"_**

"**Fine." She replied, opening the door. She slammed the door behind her and trudged down the stairs. **

"**Okay, We're leaving Apolla."**

"**Bye." **

"**Wait! Don't leave me! Without you being my mindless puppet, I can't get to school." Aki said running down the stairs.**

"**Oh yeah, I'm really jumping for joy to take you now." **

"**yeah, DANCE MY PUPPET! DANCE!"**

"**You coming or what?" **

**AT INUYASHAS**

**DING DONG DINGLE INGLE ING**

"**umm...hey." Said Inuyasha from behind them.**

"**What? How did you get there?'' asked Pru shockingly.**

"**Back door." He stated simply.**

"**Oki doki."**

'**These people are crazy.' Thought Aki. 'They're talking about backdoors...'**

"**Have you listened to a word?"**

"**Pru don't do that! Total invasion of my privacy."**

"**What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Wouldn't you like to know?" Aki replied smirking. **

"**Aki, shut up. Nothing. Don't worry about it."**

"**What you haven't told him?"**

"**No, now shut up."**

"**What are you talking about?" Inuyasha repeated.**

"**This doesn't concern you, shut up."**

"**What ever, I just want to get to school on time."**

"**Okay, so how are we getting to school?" asked Pru.**

"**Huh, oh, we could use my car." Replied Inuyasha.**

"**Good but we have to drop off this." While saying this Pru pointed to Aki.**

"**I'm not a person anymore. I'm this."**

"**sure what ever. Come on." Replied Pru as they followed Inuyasha to the garage.**

"**Nice car." Pru said while looking at Inuyasha's red Ferrari. **

"**SHOT GUN!" Pru yelled running into the car door.**

"**Don't dent my car man. It's my baby." He rubbed his cheek on the trunk door. "yes you are...yes..."Aki's eye twitched. **

"**And they call me strange? He's kissing a car." **

"**Damn doors. Why do they make those things anyway?" Mumbled Pru, climbing into the front seat as Aki scrambled into the back.**

"**Why are the seats so sticky?" asked Aki shifting uncomfortably in the seat.**

"**Oh. Uh. Sesshomaru used it last night." Explained Inuyasha looking at her through the rear view mirror.**

"**EWWWWWWA." Complained Pru.**

"**Someone please tell me what I'm sitting in!" Aki demanded.**

"**Don't worry about it." Replied Inuyasha.**

**AT SCHOOL**

"**Pru! Yash!" yelled a familiar voice.**

"**Heh, already worthy of a nickname. go you." Responded Pru dully.**

"**Feh." **

"**Hey guys! Sup?" asked Sango coolly. **

"**Nothing." Replied Inuyasha and Pru in unison.**

"**We have to go get him to the office" Kagome enlightened.**

"**yeah. Yeah" Pru answered.**

**the office**

"**ma'am, we are here to get this new student his things for class."**

"**huh, oh, okay name?" asked the women at the desk whom according to her name plate on her desk was Amy Sunkist.**

"**Takahashi, Inuyasha." replied Inuyasha. All of a sudden Pru grabbed her head and collapsed on the floor.**

"**What's wrong Pru?" asked Kagome fearfully**

"**Headache." She mumbled before slipping into darkness.**

"**Oh My Gosh. Someone bring her to the nurse." Yelled the secretary. Inuyasha dropped his book sack and lifted up Pru as Kagome Panicked.**

"**Inuyasha hurry the hell up!" she yelled.**

"**Okay! Hold on a second!" he yelled back, running towards the nurses office.**

**nurse office**

"**what happened? Another head ache?" asked Nurse Maeko.**

"**yeah" they all replied.**

"**Put her down here" Maeko pointed to the stretcher. Then continued. "okay children get to class. She'll be fine."**

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hahahhahaha its the longest one yet...9 in a half PAGES....bwhahahhahahahha....anyway...5 reviews no matter how many or who you are....JUST REVIEW....

Cheli takes credit for anything aki says especially the car part because it was oh so funnie...lolololololo o.O and if you didnt get it good for you...at least one person on the world isnt currupt...:-D currupt is allways a bad thing ppl but hey its funnie


	5. INTRODUCING MR HOUSHI AND WELL HIM!

"Hey Inu," Yelled Kagome as she ran towards Inuyasha and Pru.

(AN- ME:CHELI HELP BEKKA! BEKKA DON'T KNOW WHAT TO Do! NARRATOR GUY _Faster then a speeding bullet, more powerful then a locomotive, sure superman can do this stuff but can he use the word vernal in a sentence? I think not! CHELI TO THE RESCUE!!) _

"Yeah, hey Inuyasha," Pru stated monotonously.

"Sup?" asked Inu.

"The ceiling" she mummbled.

"ahhhhhhh hentai" Sango cried, slapping Miroku.

"What the hell was that?" asked Inuyasha, looking confusedly around the room for the source.

"Miroku" stated Kagome simply as she looked away from

"Miroku! GET UP!" yelled Sango. Kicking Miroku on his side, full force.

"This is Inuyasha. Inu this is Miroku." explained Kagome in her oh so cute way. He looked at the boy infront of him. Miroku his name was. Jet black hair, dark blue and purple bangs. His hair was in a small pony tail on the nape of his neck. He wore a dark blue short sleeve shirt and a bair of denim skater shorts and a beautiful red hand mark on his left cheek.

"Um yeah hey, Inu. Man you have a nick name already? Lucky!" Miroku's lecherous smile came upon his face as he said this.

"Yeah. Whatever. Sups?" Inu replied, not paying much attention to the boy but yet kagome.

"Nothing but...ohhh hey there." A girl passed by, one of the 'popular' kids. The stereotype, blonde, blue eyes, girls. You could say she was one of the ditzy sorts, makes good grades but has the common sense of a stump.

(AN sorry to all blondes and blue eyes DONT TAKE THIS OFFENSIVrE, not all blonde blue eyes are stereotypes.)

"Just to tell you now, he's a p-" Kagome was cut off by a voice behind Pru.

"Hey baby" the creator of the voice put an arm around Pru while whispering in her ear.

"Ahh damn." Pru's face shown discus.

"Neo, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is miroku's cousin, Neo." Neo Houshi, cousin of Miroku Houshi. He's decked out in a navy blue muscle shirt, black jeans, and his hair was died a million different colors. The most dominant were neon blue, and neon orange, with silver highlights.

"I heard you were sick this morning. Are you okay?" he whispered in Pru's ear with concern etched in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah fine anyway as I was saying Inuyasha..." She was trying to ignore Neo by changing the subject, he sounded like her conscience trying to persuade her to do things...almost like the voices. Man they were annoying.

"Yeah hey, so Hun you want to get together this afternoon." asked Neo, trying to get her attention.

"One I'm not your Hun two I am going to Inuyasha's." Pru tried to brush him off but he just doesn't go away. Like those damn mosquitoes. DAMN THEM THOSE DAMN MISQUITOS!

"Oh..." replied Neo in dissappiontment.

"And another thing...gets off!" Yelled Pru, taking Neo's arm and twisting it behind his back.

"But hunny" he retorted trying to free his arm from her tight grasp.

"Shut up!" yelled Pru. 'DAMN HES SOOOO ANNOYING'

"Aren't we feisty today?" asked Neo with a smirk.

"Aren't we annoying today?" Pru retorted tightening his arm more.

"Point taken"

"I highly doubt that..."

"AHHHH hentai" Some random girl yelled as she started to run from Miroku.

"Man what a pervert" Neo sighed.

"Wouldn't sell your self short like that Neo. You're one too."

"Yeah baby but I'm you're pervert"

"Sense when?"

"They're going to be arguing for awhile..." Kagome explained walking through the crowd to find the rest of the class.

"Do they do this often?" asked Inuyasha watching in amusement from the 'couple' arguing.

"Yup" replied Sango.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some kids." said Kagome. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand causing a blush to come to his cheeks.

3rd period English

"Come ON! Inu!" yelled Kagome running to class, one minute until class officially started.

"Man you're a hyper Goth chick.'' She heard Inuyasha say from behind her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she stopped abruptly.

"You're on a constant sugar high!" he defended.

"I don't see what that has to do with it!" her face was turning red from anger.

"Come on lets just get to class" he grabbed her hand and blindly ran his to class. 'Where is the damn class?'

"Okay class, today's lesson is poetry! Aren't you lucky?" The teacher, Mr. Bingo, with his oh so excited ness was saying as Inuyasha and Kagome finally made it to class.

"AWWWW!" Booed the class.

"Now...let's get started! Today..." continued the teacher.

While he was talking Kagome, who could careless about what was happening in class today, started scribbling on a paper and passed it on to Inuyasha. He passed it back, and so on so forth.

-Note-

kag-So what class you have next?

inu-Ummm... Science and my schedule is art

Physchical education

english

science

elective

history

math

Kag-Awesome thanks

We have most of the same classes

Inu-Kay

Kag-You're quiet

Inu-You're blunt

Kag-I really don't see the point in beating around the bush

Inu-Okay

Kag-You seem bored

Inu-English sucks

Kag-English sucks because you suck at it

Inu-oh what ever...

-Note-

"Okay...um as I was saying class. I'm giving you the rest of the time off to do you're homework. You have to write a poem, any type about anything. But you must do it because we are reading them in class tomorrow." explained the teacher.

"Awe!" the class booed again.

"Just get started" Mr. Bingo tired of all the awes said. 'i should just give up teaching and return back to my first love (?)'

(Silence for a few minutes)

"Aren't you going to start?" asked Kagome, curiously.

"All in my head" replied Inuyasha.

"Oh whatever"

(A few more minutes)

"AhA finished" yelled Kagome holding up her now finished poem.

"Huh" Inuyasha who was enjoying the silence as he slept, but now awoken by a certain scream.

"I finished my poem"

"Oh, you wake me up to tell me that!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Oh well, let me see the poem"

"Here"

"Hmmm...It okay. I don't think it's that bad"

"What are you saying?"

"The poetic effort is just-"

"Just what"

"Okay lets start from the beginning...this doesn't make sense...and this is to descriptive, this isn't descriptive enough and this. What the hell is this word? Penis? We're in English not anatomy"

"One, this is freestyle poetry. Two, if you can't read my hand writing then don't criticize it."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Bitch"

"Ass"

"Wench"

"Bastard"

"Heifer"

"Dog"

"You two shut up" yelled the teacher, tired of the bickering 'yeah, I'm definatly going through with it'

"Humph"

"Okay you"

"Feh"

Lunch after 4th hour…

"Pru! Come on! Please?" begged Neo as he was trailing behind Pru.

"No" she replied

"Sango my dearest-" started Miroku.

"Save it Miroku" Sango said simply.

"Man their just alike" sorted Inuyasha.

"Wait till you see them this weekend" said Kagome, looking at Inuyasha's confused look, she continued.

"we're going to movies Friday and then the mall and then pru's house."

"Oh I don't know if I could make it or not" stated Inuyasha as if he was in thought.

"Why" asked Kagome curiously.

"Family is coming in" Inuyasha said simply, Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Pru please let me do it" Neo begged. Inuyasha who just happened to be listening in at that point thought 'I could make that sound wrong in so many more ways then one.' Pru exploded in laughter

(an...SEE SHE NO GIGGLE LIKE A LITTLE SCHOOOOL GIRL! SHE EXPLODES IN FITS OF HISTARIA!)

"One, that didn't stop you and two, I'm not stopping you. Why are you asking my permission?"

"Because I wanted you're approval, love." he replied with sweetest little smiles of the world of the cows.

"Ack! Get away." Pru pushed Neo out the way to get her some delicious food.

"Miroku stop" Sango spoke through clenched teeth.

"Oh but love" he protested.

"Miroku I'm not going out with you"

"But-"

"Or having you're children"

"But-"

"Miroku" if looks could kill...HE'D BE DEAD!

"Okay" his face faltered as he walked towards the lunch line to drown his sorrows in food. 'Another day! There will always be tomorrow' he thought, putting himself back on high hopes.

"I'm hungry" Pru stated

"What are we having for lunch today?" asked a random kid.

"RAMEN!" yelled another.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" screamed Pru. She was bouncing up and down in the cafeteria, trying to get cuts.

"Hell yes!" Inuyasha said as he joined her.

"I'm guessing he likes ramen just as much" declared Sango.

"Mmmhmmm" replied Kagome.

"Higurashi" yelled some kid behind the girls. He was tall about 5'9'', chestnut brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. According to Kagome, he was the nicest most wonderful boy you'd ever meet and every other girl would want him, and even agree with her. Only one difference between her and every other girl, when it came to Hojo, she thought he was just down right boring.

"Oh no not again" she mumbled trying to hide behind Sango without him noticing her action.

"Higurashi, my mother wanted to give you this and I was wondering do you want to go somewhere this Saturday."

"No I uh can't" she lied, well not totally. 'I might have something Saturday' she thought. She tried to make her conscience go away but it just wasn't working at the moment.

"Why?" he asked, a little curious as to what she was going to say.

"Um...uh..." she tried but then someone interrupted her from behind.

"She is showing me around town" said the voice. Hojo looked behind her and saw none other then Inuyasha. He was holding a foot tall ramen bowl full of ramen, smirking. Pru trailing behind her with an identical bowl.

"Maybe another time" stated Hojo. 'Maybe she has a boyfriend' he thought walking away disappointedly.

"Yeah, thanks inu" Kagome sighed in relief, 'that was close'

"No problem. Who was that guy?" he asked his brow rose.

"That was hojo the most popular dude up in here" vowed Sango, sitting at one of the tables in the left corner of the room.

"He always had a big crush on kagome but who wouldn't?" she continued. 'yes indeed who could resist' thought inuyasha. 'ack shutup' he told his mind.

"Man how long has he been asking you out like that" asked Inuyasha, 'Damnit she's my, I mean, damnit!'

"Um sense third grade" she applied. 'Is he jealous? No, I couldn't be that lucky, what? Man I think I'm loosing it.'

"What and you never said yes" asked Inuyasha, confused. 'He's popular, he's supposedly hot, and he's perfect, what could be wrong with him?'

"No"

"Why?"

"He's so boring" she stated. 'and there it is.' Inuyasha thought, unaware of Pru following their every thought.

"So let me get this straight the most popular guy in school has major hotts for you" Inuyasha Investigated more in to the matter.

"Yeah pretty much" she replied.

"You're nuts" he stated.

"Yeah, well he's not as bad a koga" she retorted. Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"My ex, he's pretty much obsessed with me"

"Keh" he laughed.

"Yeah fun"

BINGLE

"Okay...that's the bell" said Sango, getting up with Miroku trailing around.

end of the day

"Hey we rode the bus" yelled Miroku towards Pru.

"Ya'll ride in inu's car" Pru yelled back, walking backwards towards Inu's car. Then, she bumped into it, Inuyasha ran straight for the car, not caring to much about Pru.

"Don't hurt my baby" he screamed.

"Oh shit" Sango said freaking out in the background.

"What did you do to my baby?" asked Inuyasha while he vigorously looked for a scratch or a smudge or a dead bug.

"Dude is that a scratch?" asked Pru pointing to some random spot.

"Damnit my poor baby" he yelled, getting angry. They hurt his baby; he loved his car, his precious as he liked to call it.

"Okay everyone in!" shouted Miroku sitting in the back seat with the girls trailing behind.

(an...i didnt forget neo hes included in the girls heehee im so mean)

"Shot gun!" Hollered Kagome.

"Dagnabit" replied Sango and Pru in unison.

"That'll buff right out that'll buff right out" Inuyasha repeated, taking his sleeve and rubbing the supposed scratch.

"Inuyasha shut up and get in the car" Kagome was getting annoyed over his little obsession. 'WEIRDO!'

"But my baby-"he started but Sango wouldn't let him finish.

"You can worry about that later" she stated. She got out of the car and practically dragged him into the car by his arm.

INU's HOUSE

"Sooo what are we doing here again?" asked Pru. They just arrived after dropping off Miroku and Neo.

"We are helping inu" Kagome answered back.

"Why?" asked Pru. She really didn't care for an answer she just liked to ask that question.

"Because he is our friend" Kagome countered.

"Oh yeah. Totally slipped my mind." she retorted sarcastically.

"Sure" replied Kagome with just as much sarcasm.

AN okay guys I know this was a little boring chapter, but its long and stuff, next chapter has Halloween in it, we are skipping a few weeks of September and October so we can get on to November and December so I can be ahead of myself, we'll try and get the next chapter in as soon as possible, thanks for those who reviewed, don't have time to thank ever single one of you but you do know who you are. Another thing, Review, don't care if you liked it, if you want the next chapter, 3-5 reviews. IM KEEPING TRACK SO NO TRICKS and you can review more then once for any is my email yayayayay and i think i gave out my screen name to you ppl so :-P


	6. chapter, I THINK NOT!

Thanks to all who have reviewed and now I SHALL UPDATE IN A WEEK!!!...especially lexis you should all thank her because she is the one who REVIEWED AND GOT ENOUGH FOR ME TO UPDATE….she got enough for two updates…but sadly I don't have to chapters written…YELL AT CHELI FOR THAT CUZ WE SKIPPIN THANKSGIVIN AND GOING FROM HOLLAWEEN TO CHRISTMAS!!

X3 BEKKA


End file.
